The invention relates to a method of beautifying the shape of the human body, as well as to tape as used for this purpose and to cosmetic tape suitably adapted for such use.
A wealth of cosmetic procedures and products are available for beautifying the human body. xe2x80x9cCosmeticxe2x80x9d in this sense is understood to be the art of retaining, enhancing and reinstating the beauty of the human body (as defined in the 18th Edition of the German encyclopaedia xe2x80x9cGroxcex2e Brock-hausxe2x80x9d, 1979). In its most extended sense this is understood to also include, for example, items of underwear to the extent that these are intended to model certain parts of the body into a more appealing shape, such as for instance push-up bras. In a more constricted sense, cosmetics relates to skin beautification.
Known from German utility model DE 88 11 658 U1, for example, is a skin dress made of a self-adhesive material externally adapted to the skin and with which wrinkles, scars or blemishes in the skin can be concealed.
Known furthermore from German patent DE 43 30 506 A1 is a tape for combating premature wrinkling and dry skin by active constituents being dispensed from the tape or from a vehicle attached thereto of flexible plastics to the skin. For this purpose, the skin site to be treated is spread by two fingers and the tape applied so that the active constituents can gain access to the site to be smoothed and dilated.
The cited aspects merely serve, however, to beautifying the skin of the human body, they failing to achieve a more attractive bodily shape. It is only in a long-term consideration that such aspects permit beautifying the shape of the body. Beautifying the shape of more particularly sagging large surface area sites such as on the breast, tummy, buttocks, thighs, etc as the typical problem areas is not attainable therewith at short notice.
The objective of the present invention is to beautify the shape of particular sites of the human body, a further objective being the cosmetic beautification of the skin itself.
This objective is achieved in accordance with the invention by the features of the parallel method, product and use claims. Advantageous further embodiments of the invention read from the corresponding sub-claims.
The invention is based on the basic principle of tape-lifting sagging tissue sites to taut or firm tissue sites, it being due to the change in the outer shape of the sagging tissue sites that the sagging tissue is visually tautened. The visual effect of this is most intensive when tautening is opposite the force of gravity, i.e. when the sagging tissue is lifted in an upright bodily posture. For this purpose a cosmetic tape is adhered to a skin site covering the sagging tissue, at one end, and to a skin site covering the firm tissue, at the other end, so that it is tensile stressed, the first attachment location covering the sagging tissue site being arranged above the second attachment location covering the firm tissue site. Preferably the second attachment location is in the immediate vicinity of a bone or cartilage site of the human body.
It is in this way that breast, tummy, buttocks, thigh tissue sites can be lifted into a more attractive, tautened shape. Bras and panties incorporated lifting devices can now be eliminated and simply replaced as described taped, this applying more particularly to nipple enhancement by lifting. Chafing due to bras and panties incorporated lifting devices no longer occurs in thus adding to the visual appeal. However, it is just as possible to make use of the cosmetic tape in addition to bras and panties for extra support, for example, in sports or similar activities.
The cosmetic tape is suitably for both short-term and long-term use and is worn preferably between a few hours and 3 days.
Preferred properties of the cosmetic tape are resistance to water, permeable to air and moisture, extremely thin, transparent or at least tissue-coloured, elastic, adhesive substantially over the full surface of the tape (preferably at least between the attachment locations), and scented.
The resistance to water enables the wearer to shower and bathe without needing to change the cosmetic tape for a number of days.
The permeability to air and moisture is of advantage in retaining the respiration function of the tissue. For this purpose the backing of the tape is fine pored, and the adhesive surface area is also configured discontinuous, for example in a netted configuration or pored.
Configuring the cosmetic tape thin is of advantage for the visual impression, i. e. it needing to be as thin as possible so that its outline is not discernible through close-fitting garments, for example T shirts, bodies, etc.
It is of advantage when the cosmetic tape is transparent so that it is not discernible under see-through garments and is not immediately apparent when exposed to view by a garment slipping out of place. Skin-coloured cosmetic tape is suitably although not as suitably as transparent material due to the colour nuances of the skin.
The elasticity of the cosmetic tape is likewise of great advantage in preventing the tissue site under the cosmetic tape from being absolutely affixed as regards neighbouring tissue areas. Such an absolutely affixed location could become evident on hasty body movements by the the neighbouring tissue areas being displaced relative to the affixed tissue site. The elasticity of the cosmetic tape material enables the cosmetic tape to act as an expander between the two attachment locations, the function of the cosmetic tape, namely to lift sagging tissue sites, being assured at all times. Apart from this, a non-elastic cosmetic tape would result in a creasing nuisance, depending on the body posture.
Configuring the cosmetic tape adhesive substantially over the full surface of the tape is particular of advantage in such applications involving a concave curvature of the body surface between the two attachment locations. In such cases the cosmetic tape would otherwise lift off from the skin surface between the attachment locations. Providing the tape adhesive throughout is thus particular of advantage when the cosmetic tape is used as a breast push-up, but just as feasible for other applications.
Tegaderm(trademark) made by the 3m Company is a material suitable for the cosmetic tape, for example.
Scenting the cosmetic tape enables it to satisfy additional functions, for example, as a deodorant.
It is furthermore of advantage when active constituents are added to the cosmetic tape for gradual dispensing to the tissue. These active constituents could be defined, for example, to assist the function of the tissue in combating cellulitis or for other purposes. For combating cellulitis camphor or eucalyptus preparations may be admixed in the cosmetic tape. Other active constituents coming into consideration are, for example, vitamins, minerals, herbal essences, etc.